


Every Time We Touch

by Lostforwords



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, keith is an innocent, klance, lance is guilty, one sided crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostforwords/pseuds/Lostforwords
Summary: Lance is a monster. He knows. And he's sorry. But not quite sorry enough.





	Every Time We Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fic and I'm super nervous to put it out there. It's really short but I felt the need to write it. I DO NOT THINK LANCE IS A MONSTER. I relate more to Lance than any other character ever. So I use him for all my projection. I wrote this because I feel very guilty about doing this irl. I just had to write it bc I don't want to tell anyone about what I'm feeling oops.

Lance McClain was a monster.

He knew it was true. He couldn't tell anyone because either they'd tell him it's not true and make all the same excuses Lance himself did at first, or they'd agree with him. He couldn't handle either response. So selfishly, he continued to be a monster in the privacy of his own head.

He was only 90% sure that Keith had a crush on him. In the way Keith would smile at him. The shyness he displayed. The hesitance that Lance could clearly see every time they touched.

And that's why Lance was a monster. He kept touching him. Lingering hugs. Playful pushing. Placing his hand on the small of Keith's back. All things that Lance knew would make his head spin if he really had a crush on him.

He wasn't sure it was on purpose at first. He has always been a naturally affectionate person. His hugs and gentle touches are by no means used sparingly. But as his suspicions grew and it seemed more and more likely, he did not stop. He felt inclined to do it more.

Those were his first few excuses.

A hug. _I don't know for sure he likes me._

An arm around Keith's waist. _I do this with everyone._

A gentle ruffle of his hair. _It's not like I'm doing it on purpose._

_Then why don't you tell him?_ A voice in the back of his head would ask. _If you feel guilt over this, then why don't you explain yourself?_

But he didn't. He probably never would. He had excuses for that too.

_If I'm wrong I could ruin our friendship and humiliate myself to someone I'm stuck in space with indefinitely._

_If I'm right he'll be embarrassed and I'll probably hurt his feelings and he'll know I'm a monster._

But the truth is, Lance didn't feel much like a monster anymore. Monsters destroy everything in their path. They cause chaos and ruin. Monsters are beings of instinct. Monsters don't know any better.

But Lance knew exactly what he was doing. So no, Lance was no longer a monster.

He was evil.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Leave a comment if you'd like. I accept anything from random thoughts to constructive criticism with great joy. Idk if I'll ever write a fic again, but if I did I might want to turn this into a story with a happy ending. Let me know if you want that! Thank you again!


End file.
